confusion
by zexi117
Summary: just a random story i made up while sleeping  :D
1. Restless Nights

"Demyx"….

The word came as a breathless whisper; Zexion lay awoken by the sound of his own voice.

The same dream? The slate hair teen mused, why is it only now that he haunts my dreams? Why is it that I only now crave his touch, the feel of his hair, his kiss?

Zexion chuckled, "I have no data on this emotion, Demyx could prove usefu…no…"

Zexion clutched his head; Demyx was his friend, his best friend.

But then why did he feel this way?

The teen groaned and berried head in his pillow.

He wasn't going to sleep tonight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **One**** Week Earlier **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Zexion, Zexion; hurry up or we'll be late."

"Yeah just give me one more minute"

Zexion replied, he was ment to be getting ready to go to riku's party but he had already finished and was simply reading so that the blond waiting for him downstairs would panic.

Zexion didn't like riku very much, not since the trip to castle oblivion.

It was never explained to anyone but Zexion refused to trust him after that.

"Come on" the blond whined "I don't want to be late."

Zexion sighed and put down his book, "coming Demyx."

He couldn't help be do what the blond wanted when he whined, but Demyx was unaware of this so Zexion didn't mind.

"Get in the car," Zexion told him as he went and fetched his keys from their hook, he them proceeded to turn off all the lights and lock the doors.

One car ride later they had reached the party, at which point Demyx disappeared into the house,

*sigh* I had at least expected him to walk in with me.

Zexion walked in alone, but was immediately forced onto the dance floor but a girl he did not recognise.

"SHIT" he thought to himself.

He was surrounded by people almost twice his size, but that wasn't the most horrifying thing; the song had turned to hard-core rave.

It wasn't that he hated the music, it was that he was tiny compared to the people surrounding him and they were about to rave.

It started and zexion feet had already taken a beating.

Push, shove, stomp' there was not escaping it. That was until he fell.

An elbow came crashing down forcing him to his knees, kicked and stood on, he felt like he was going to be crushed when an arm reached through and pulled him out.

"Namina!"

She had saved him.

"Sorry I didn't get to you sooner, but I couldn't reach you" she looked down heartened like she had failed, which Zexion didn't like.

"Don't worry about it" he gave her one of his rare smiles "I'm just glad you found me"

At this she smiled.

"Thanks" she laughed as kiari came over pulling her into a deep kiss.

A sheepish grin set over her face, "sorry but it appears I have to go," then she walked off with kiari holding her hand and giggling.

Zexion smiled at this but it soon fell from his face as a wave of pain hit him fro, where he had been beaten on the _'dance'_ floor.

Groggily he moved on into the kitchen and got a poured a drink from a random bottle before downing the liquid.

It burned as he drank but he only stopped when the liquid had gone.

He looked back to the bottle, it was a whiskey.

"Hmmm" he thought out loud "I doubt this will help much."

And with that he left the room in bid to find Demyx.

Zexion had searched the house and found things he cared not to think of, like what riku and sora were doing sneaking out of the house together or why Larxene was letting people do shots of her breasts.

He wasn't in the house so Zexion checked outside where the musician was stripping in front of several people.

Zexion face-palmed as he strode over to the blond and stopped him striping.

"Zexion," his words slurred "Zexion I love you"

Before Zexion had time to reply, Demyx had pulled him into a kiss and started groping him.

Zexion moved into the kiss before pushing Demyx away sharply.

"Demyx," his face a bright shade of crimson "we should go home now."

His back to Demyx, already moving towards the house.

"Ok zexi," he said, his hands clasping round Zexion's wrist as he staggered to keep up.

Zexion lead him though the house and to the car, "get in."

Demyx complied without a sound and was soon spread out across the back seat snoring softly.

A soft smile eased over the slate haired teens face as he looked over at Demyx, asleep and smelling of alcohol he still looked so innocent.

The engine started allowing him to drive them both away, his head swimming with question, heart heavily with confusing.

* * *

***this was actually a dream I had**

**:D **

**And I woke up at like 5 in to morning cuz I didn't want to forget it**

**:/**

**Comment and stuff**

**If people like it I might continue it**


	2. The Morning After

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The alarm blared in his ear, a slow long groaned escaped his lips.

"!"

"ZEXION! One don't swear and two get up your going to be late for school."

"Sorry mother" he retorted sarcastically "and since when did you just barge into my room? I could have been changing or something."

A deep blush worked its way over the blond intruders face "errrm…" suddenly his head swooped low causing Zexion to sit up concerned about what is happening, before the blond leaned towards the hall using his weight to launch himself away from the awkwardness and slamming the door in the process.

Zexion sighed as he got up and removed the boxers he was wearing before throwing then into his laundry basket and walking into his bathroom to shower.

He got out the shower about 10 minutes later and started drying his hair before he started to dry his body.

He opened the top draw and grabbed a pair of his favourite boxer, the ones with the skulls on them. He didn't no why but he always felt happier wearing them, and boy did he need some thing to keep him happy after a night of no sleep and a head filled with confusing thought.

Next was a pair of black skinny jeans, his signature since he hadn't worn anything but black skinnys since he was 9 and even then that was only because he was always too small to wear them comfortably.

Now he had to dry his hair again.

"Zexion your making me la…" the blond had swung in to whine at the half clothed teen but had stopped mid word when he realised he was standing in front of a topless Zexion, a slender arm placed on his head moving the towel, the black of his jean in s sharp contract with the pale whiteness of his chest, the last of the droplets of water sliding over his bare chest caressing the contours of his lightly tones body, the light streaming in through a window and reflecting of his body giving it an angelic glow.

Demyx gasped.

A deep set crimson blush could be seen on the blonds face before he fled the sight, slammed the door and could be heard running down the stairs.

"Well that was weird," mused Zexion as he finished drying his hair and finished dressing.

After dressing he came down stairs grabbed his bag and stepped out of the house to be greeted by the sight of the school bus. He hated the bus but he didn't have to pay for fuel so he found it acceptable as he boarded the buss sora shouted from the back of the bus for him to join them and he happily obliged not wanting to be standing in the sight of everyone on the bus for long. Sora having called him over started talking to Demyx at speeds only those two could understand.

He sat next to riku who sora had abandoned.

"What's wrong Zexion?" asked the silver haired teen.

He glanced over at Demyx momentarily before sighing ask saying "I didn't sleep much last night, I had to much on my mind"

"Like what?" asked riku slightly concerned since this was Zexion they were speaking about, I mean he would probably stay calm and logical in an apocalypse.

Zexion mused on how he should word it, looking any where but at riku.

"I seem to be thinking about someone to the extent that it keeps me up at night, but I don't know why I am thinking of them."

A look of shock and joy crossed Riku's face "So you finally found a person you like? Who is it? I want details " his voice speeding up and sounding more like sora as he spoke.

"No" the slate haired teen blurted out momentarily losing his cool before saying "there are no details to tell," in a almost robotic emotionless way.

"Ok Zexion," riku replied in his composed normal manner "but if you need to talk simply ask" and with that he was gone.

Riku had gotten up grabbed sora and pulled him into a kiss before leading him off the bus.

Oh joy.

They had arrived.


	3. Shock

A ball point pen clutched firmly in his hand as he made his way off the bus, Zexion stud up.

The jocks blocked his way as usual but today he just couldn't be bothered with them to day.

"Hey freak," the first jock called as the smaller teen approached the school gates.

They all began to stand up and insult him till one of them stood in front of the rest and pushed Zexion to the floor.

"What you doing on the floor emo." This got a laugh from his friends, but it was soon cut short. Zexion had got up and stabbed the ball point pen into the gut of the jock.

He ended it.

Zexion had know this would happen today so he had purposely picked the ball point so he could inflict the most pain he could without leaving a lasting mark.

The jock laid crippled by the pain, shock and confusion at Zexion's feet.

The jocks having seen the stabbing action and their comrade on the floor thought he had really been stabbed and they ran, scared and confused.

"OH MY GOD ZEXION WAT DID YOU DO?" great kiari was here.

"I simply dealt with a problem," and with that Zexion walked away leaving kiari confused.

Zexion had double science first, for which he was partnered with riku.

"hey," whispered the silvered haired teen "is it true you stabbed a jock as you came into school?" Zexion simply to nod while he continued to measure out the di-hydro-mono-oxide.

"ok," riku puzzled "why did you do it?"

"the jock had been irritating me for a while, but because of de… because I haven't been sleeping well recently I decided to end the problem." Zexion had spoken in a low mono-tone that seemed to radiate dark potential.

"ok seriously dude what's up?" riku asked with a hint of worry in his voice "you know you can tell me anything."

Zexion glared at the liquid he had poured and opened his mouth but moments after he closed it again only to whisper just loud enough for riku to hear "before you and sora got together did you feel, like erm, that you couldn't get him off of your mind?"

The quietness of the words and the fact that he 'erm-ed' caught riku by surprise, Zexion always composed everything he said so to have him pause for even a moment felt weird to riku. "Yes. I had been having thoughts like that about him for a while, and then one night I realise the reason I had been having those thoughts because I loved him." He smiled thinking it was sweet that Zexion was thinking about someone like that, but this sent confusion and panic through Zexions mind.

"Sooo…. Who is it?" riku asked with the smile still firmly fixed on his face. Zexion just looked black and startled as he bearly breathed.

"I…I….I…VEXEN!" the small boy shouted earning a few annoyed looks as the sickly thin teacher hurried over.

"That is PROFESSER Vexen." The man hissed "What is it that you want?"

"I've got to go now" and with that he ran.

From class.

From school.

From his life, ending up at his home.

Yes this was his home. No else was there.

This thought calmed the slate haired now calmed but still in a odd state of shock Zexion picked up a letter and moving to the coffee table, namely the sofa, he open it.

Math : A*

English : A*

Science : A*

…

He'd aced the year, again, the normality of this letter bothered him but that wasn't the only thing that did.

He sighed and leaned back, someone else lives here.

But who?

The thoughts swirled around his head as sleep slowly clouded his mind until only one remained.

Who else lived here?

The thought remained in his mind keeping him barely awake.

Sleep continued to force its way through his body till just at the close of sleep he gained his answer.

Demyx

In the blissful arms of sleep the small one didn't realise the panic that had been stirred up within his friends.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter sucks, I had food poisoning so all my sleep was broken, so I had to fill the gaps**

**:/**

**sorry**


End file.
